creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Freakincrapsnap
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Freakincrapsnap page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:21, October 27, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:41, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Story. The story was deleted as it had some quality issues. There were issues with wording "Suddenly I face-first smashed..." (Smashed face first?), "I had secretly sneaked into my girlfriend's house and harassed them so violently there were no longer who they were." (That they were no longer who they were?) and punctuation. You use an exclamation point when the protagonists asks a question. "How did the artists know!" Additionally the story begins without any build up, the protagonist trips into an alternate world and wanders from set-piece to set-piece with little reason. (A round room with an arched ceiling and tall marble pillars erecting the edges. The walls were painted with my favorite color, red, and all the expensive furniture I had ever wanted was in front of me in a neat formation. This room was perfect to(for) me. I could have stayed here, in this absolute perfect-ness, but I noticed a single door. However, when I walked through it, I wasn't outside anymore.") There seems to be little reason for including this in the story, it doesn't advance the plot, it doesn't foreshadow anything, it is just there. The story just ends without any real explanation of what he is doing there or why. It comes across as nonsensical. :Additionally the writer's workshop is for posting your story and receiving feedback, not inquiring about deletions. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:10, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 21:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 20:48, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC)